Lost Memories And A Name
by Victory Is My Name
Summary: How many times had she lived a new life, and lost the ones she had lived before? How many times had she fallen in love and had her heart broken? How many times had she thought, 'He'll come back...' and slept on the hard cold floor, with tears in her eyes? And how many times had she fought off this pain? How many? ...Now it will all end.


**VICTORY IS MY NAME (A/N):**** Hey guys! 'Victory Is My Name' is, well, my name. Haha You can call me 'Vimn' for short. This is my second KHR fanfic (though the first hardly counts as a first…) and I really, truly hope you enjoy it! I know, I know. *Heavy sigh* It'll be hard to like this crappy stuff. BUT! At least this will be better than my first :P And will be a LOT more longer… Sorry this chapter's TOO long though :(**

**ATTENTION!**** It'll take a looooooooong time for me to update, cuz I'm just **_**so **_**busy, and I don't have the time! I want to stay with you guys, and keep uploading, but I can't and it's just annoying! Don't worry, I'll try to make time though… I have time on Mondays, which is why I'm posting this up today, too lol**

**Guys, I know I suck at writing, and I know I'm not worth for, but could you please REVIEW? Please? I love you guys so much! :'((**

**※** **Just to tell you, this **_**IS **_**a KHR fanfic, and 'Cathy Heather' is NOT an OC! Just the name. However, everybody else besides Cathy and Byakuran and Matt Roy(only the name) are just random made up characters that won't show up again. …I think. Yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I obviously don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does, as the world knows.**

**Hope you enjoy, and sorry for the long A/Ns. Don't worry, I'm done now :)**

* * *

_L__ost Memories_

CHAPTER ONE: And My Life Begins.

Hi. My name's Cathy. Or, one of my names is Cathy. See, before my dear mother died, my older brother and me, the two of us always moved around from state to state. We never stayed in one state for more than a year. What's this got to do with my name? Well, as often as we moved, my dear mother changed my name, again, and again, and again. And, yes. Registered by law. She'd change my name once, twice, even maybe thrice in a year. Four times in two years was often. Five was average. So often in fact, that I used to think to myself, 'don't they have a law saying, names can be changed only maximum three times?' Actually, there probably is, but I'm sure my dear mother found a loophole out of that. And they've been too lazy to do anything about it. Don't get me wrong, I love my dear mother for that. Can't you see I do, every time I say 'dear mother'? My father died in some mysterious problem right after I was born, and my dear mother followed him 13 years later. I have lived 13 years of this crazy, moving from state-to-state and name changing, until my mother died in the same mysterious problem as my father died from. After I became an orphan, my older brother who was about 20, a free adult, the brother who had run away from my dear mother's madness when I was six and lived on his own, choosing his own permanent name—Matt Roy—, found me, and took care of me. When my brother went off to join the army, I lived in that small house alone for years, doing small jobs, and going to school with the money I've made. But when the news that my brother had died in war arrived me, it kept me in shock and sadness for five or six months. Anyway, I found the reason why my dear mother had changed my name, so many times. Why she had made it impossible for me to get used to one name. It was the day I read her will.

_My dear daughter,_

_Now that you're old enough, you can choose a name for yourself, when the right time comes. A permanent one that will last forever. Be careful with this, my dear. Names are important, and names are what you are. And remember, the perfect names always cost prices. Farewell, my dear. Do not be sad. Do not be afraid. You'll meet your brother, and possibly your father when the right time comes._

That was it.

No 'I'm sorry's, no 'I love you's.

'Names are important. Goodbye. You'll meet your brother and your dad someday. Poof!'

Just like that, she was gone.

From that day on, I became 'Cathy Heather' —the last name my dear mother had given me before she passed away.

But I still wasn't sure of what this letter meant.

No matter how many times I read this dear letter, I could not understand.

But I knew one thing for sure about this letter.

My dear mother had not mentioned herself in it.

Cathy looked up at the large building before entering it.

This was the company her older brother used to work in before he went to army and died.

This was the company she was going to work in.

This was it.

And Cathy entered the building.

Cathy sat on one of the blue waiting room chairs outside, fidgeting nervously.

She could hear voices coming from the occupation room.

The door opened with a clunk, and one of the employees, number 95, walked out.

Cathy's heart thumped faster, and sweat formed on her brow.

Soon the inspectors would call her name… Anytime, now…

"Next number is…96? Yes, yes. Number 96, err…Miss Cathy Heather? Please come in."

Cathy jumped up.

She lurched forward, and almost tripped on herself.

The other employees stifled laughs.

Flushing red, Cathy hid her face with her long, black hair.

And she entered the occupation room, where her inspectors sat waiting.

"Please close the door behind you." The female inspector called.

Cathy closed the door with her shaking hands.

She turned around to see three inspectors; one female, two males, looking at her with very tired faces.

"Please sit down." The female inspector said as she gestured towards the single red chair in front of the inspector's desk.

Cathy walked towards the chair, and tripped on her own feet.

Red with embarrassment, she quickly stood up, and toppled into her chair.

One of the male inspectors, the one on her left, coughed a laugh, while the female 'tsk'-ed and scribbled something down on her clipboard.

Probably, _'has two left feet'_, Cathy thought, depressingly.

"Now, don't be rude, Mark." The male inspector in the middle told the man on his right. "And she doesn't have 'two left feet', Helen. She just tripped. It could happen to anyone." he snapped to the woman.

The woman, Helen, shriveled her lips, crossed out something on her clipboard, and scribbled something else.

So Cathy had guessed right.

"Hello, Miss Cathy. I am Robert, the head inspector, as well as the head chief of this department. Would you please introduce yourself?" The man in the middle said.

Cathy gave a nervous nod.

"M-My name is Cathy Heather, a-and I g-go to Robinson University For Literature, Arts, And Music… I'm in the second grade." Cathy added.

"I see." Robert answered. "You know, my son goes to that school, too. He's also in the second grade. Have you, perhaps, heard of 'Luke Otter'?"

Cathy snapped her head up.

"Yes.." she answered, surprised. "He's in my class..."

He was the boy who had been kind and welcome to Cathy when she transferred to her current school. He was the one who was tall, handsome, and popular. The one she had a crush on.

Cathy blushed, and lowered her head at the thought of the boy.

Funny he'd be the son of the head chief of the department she wanted to work in…

"Oh? Friends with Luke, are you? How splendid." Robert smiled.

Now that Robert was smiling, she could see the similarity between him and Luke.

"Hold on… Cathy Heather, did you say?" Robert said as he looked at her applications.

"Yes, sir…"

"And you are a transferred student, am I right?"

"Yes, sir…"

"Huh." Robert chuckled. "What a funny coincidence. Luke told me about you, you know. Told me you're a nice student. So you're 'Cat', are you?"

Cathy blushed harder.

Yes…That's what her friends called her, 'Cat'.

Did that mean Luke thought of her as a friend?

And he had told his father about her…

He'd said she was a 'nice student'.

Nice? In what way, did he mean 'nice'?

Cathy could feel herself hibernating.

"Now, now, Robert. You can't let yourself go soft on her just because she's friends with your son." Helen said, critically.

"Quite right, Helen." Robert said. But he was still smiling at Cathy. "Now, why have you sent your applications to our department, Cat?"

"I.." Cathy shook her head.

'_Focus…' _

"I wanted to be a story writer." she answered.

"_Wanted_? Does that mean you do not, now?" Helen said, sharply.

"What?" Cathy was taken aback. "No, no, of course not! I-I want to be a story writer."

"What kind of story writer?" Robert asked, as he gave Helen a sharp look. "You have to be more specific, dear."

"Any story writer would be fine, but I want to write animation plots." Cathy's answer was determined.

"_Any_ story writer?" Helen scoffed. "Seems to me, Robert, she is not quite clear with what she wants to be."

"Seems to _me_, Helen, that your_ head_ is not quite clear. Did you not hear her last words? She wants to write animation plots!" Robert said, very angrily. "If you cannot judge this fairly, I must ask you to leave."

"I'm not being 'unfair', I'm just telling the facts." Helen prompted.

"_Excuse me?_ I remember you being _very_ fair on the boy that just came in before Miss Cathy.A bit _too _fair. You're being fair on the good-looking males, Helen. It isn't your place to tell me how _I_ should judge, am I right, Mark?"

Mark nodded, and Helen fell silent.

"So the Animation Department, is it? Good, good. We have few people working there.." Robert said. "But why is it _our_ company you want to apply in, Cathy? There are plenty of those companies besides ours."

This was it.

The question she had feared.

"My.." Cathy hesitated. Then she opened her mouth again. "My older brother used to work here…" she said, very quietly.

"Used to? What happened to him, did he retire?"

It was Mark who said this.

The first time he said anything, and he decided to talk about her brother.

Cathy's dislike towards him increased.

"He…died." Cathy's voice was sad, but she tried to look as if she wasn't. "In the army."

"Is your brother, by any chance, Matt Roy Heather?" Mark asked again.

Cathy nodded silently.

"Matt Roy. Just Matt Roy. He..he didn't like his surname…" she whispered.

It was quiet after that…

The three inspectors looked at her pitifully.

"Pity." Mark mumbled. "Matt was quite outgoing, wasn't he?"

Helen nodded.

"A funny, bright boy. Worked in the Animation Department, too, though he designed animation characters and their backgrounds. Made quite a lot of successful characters, didn't he? He often helped me when I was laborious, that child." she said. "I'm sorry, dear." And she really looked it. Not only because of her late brother, but it looked as if she regretted being so harsh on Cathy.

Cathy only nodded.

It air had turned silent again, when Cathy exclaimed in a firm voice,

"Pardon me for saying this," she said. "but if you're thinking of hiring me, just because you're sorry for my brother, then I would like you to stop."

The three inspectors stared at her.

"I want to become hired for who I am—not because of my brother."

The three inspectors continued to stare at her for a moment, when-

Helen smiled, and Mark bursted out laughing.

"That's the spirit!" Robert chuckled. "That's exactly the kind of mind we're looking for."

"Excellent! Astonishing! We _must _have you in our company. Just the right person! Independent and strong-willed, is it not?" Helen admired.

"You're just like your brother!" Mark exclaimed, still laughing. "A strong man, he was. A strong mind!"

Cathy wasn't sure if this lessened her dislike towards Mark, but she felt grateful.

"Well! Well, Cathy _is _a very successful student herself." Robert said. "Look at her report. A straight A student. Grades that are too good to be wasted on plotting animation stories…" he suddenly peered down at her, all trace of laughter gone now. "Are you sure you want to work in this department, dear? I mean, won't you regret it, when you can be something greater, like a doctor or a lawyer, say?"

"There would be nothing greater for me to become an animation story writer." Cathy answered with determine.

"Well." Robert spoke, quiet pleased. "Well. This is something." he turned to Helen. "Helen, write that down, won't you?"

"Why, yes! Yes, of course, Robert. This is wonderful." Helen exclaimed excitedly, while her hand flew right to left, getting faster every second.

"I can't see how a model student would ruin our company." Mark winked. "The smarter, the better, is it not?"

Cathy, feeling quite uncomfortable at the sudden praises, didn't know what to say.

"Well then, seeing as you're hired, you may leave." Helen said warmly. "You may start work immediately, tomorrow."

"But..aren't the results supposed to come out three days later?" Cathy stuttered, not sure that she had heard right.

"Yes, but we want to hire _you_ as soon as possible!" Helen smiled. "It's not every day we get such a splendid employee. But you can start work three days later if you wish."

"N-no! I..I want to start immediately..." Cathy shouted, afraid they might change their minds.

"Congratulations." Mark added, grinning.

"T-Thankyou.." Cathy said, still feeling unsure.

As Cathy turned to leave, Robert called her attention.

"I hope you get closer with my son, dear. He's a lonely boy." He called. He winked. "I'll tell him all about 'cha if that's okay with you."

Cathy's heart stopped.

Get closer? By how much?

Lonely? How could the all-popular Luke be _lonely?_

And tell _him_ about _her?!_

Cathy managed a nod as she turned the handle.

"Oh, and," Robert smiled. "See you around, Cat."

And Cathy closed the door.

Cathy stood outside the door for a few moments.

The employees, who had laughed at her earlier, looked curiously at her.

That was when it finally hit her.

_She just got damn freaking hired._

And her squeals could be heard all around the building, as she ran outside the company.

_Her _company.

Inside the room, Robert smiled.

But his smile soon melted as he quietly thought,

'_I hope you last long, poor Cathy… I hope you last long…'_

"Err… Next up is… Number 97? Mr. Arnold Green? Please come it…"

It had been only a few weeks when Cathy was called for by the founder of this company.

It had been only a few weeks for her to enjoy her happy life at her company _and_ at school.

She had made quite a lot of popularity around the company, and had even made new friends(most were older than her—the workers around her age didn't like her since she got much attention from Robert). But what _really_ made her tingle with joy was that _she had started going out with Luke a few days ago. _Of course many girls hated her for that, but she couldn't care less.

"_Cat, will you go out with me?"_

She remembered how red Luke's face had been as he said those words.

"_M-_me? _G-go out with _you?_"_

She also remembered how she had stuttered so much, her face as red as chili herself.

_Luke grinned as she stood there, looking flustered._

"_Yes. Of course I'm talking to you. I don't see anybody else around us, do you?"_

_Cathy blushed at her own stupidity._

"_B-but… Why _me?_"_

_Luke laughed at her expression._

_Then he smiled a genuine smile._

"_There's no reason for someone to like somebody else, is there?"_

She remembered how soft his voice had been.

'_There's no reason for someone to like somebody else.'_ Cathy's face grew hot as she recalled what he had said.

OH MY EFFIN' GOD! LUKE HAD SAID HE LIKED HER!

She could feel herself melting.

And that, was how Luke and she had started going out.

But anyway, her happy world had turned to crumble that day she was called for.

By the founder of the company she worked in.

_The founder of the company she worked in._

The _founder_. That meant the person who actually _owned_ this freaking place!

OH. MY. GOD.

'_Okay, okay. Do not panic, Cathy.'_' She thought to herself. _'No matter what, Do. Not. Panic.'_

She opened the door to her boss—_everyone's_ boss(even Robert's!) —and stepped inside nervously.

"Ah. Finally. Cathy Heather?" A figure in a leather chair behind a big desk said.

Cathy could not see how the figure looked like, as his chair was faced away from her so that she could only see the back of it, but from his voice, she could tell it was a man.

"Ye..Ye..Yes, s-sir…" Cathy replied nervously.

"Close the door please, Cathy-chan, and lock it too."

'_Ch.._chan?_' _Cathy thought. _'Is he Japanese like I am? And…what?_ Lock the door_..?'_

But she did so anyway.

"Ye..Yes, sir-r.."

After closing and locking the door, she carefully walked towards the man's desk.

"_Please. _You don't have to address me as _sir. _It makes me feel so distant to you, Cathy-chan!" The figure said in a cute voice that sounded _so _not cute to Cathy.

"Um… As you wish..err.." Cathy wasn't sure of what to call this man.

The man finally twirled his chair around to face her.

"Please, Cathy-chan. Call me Byakuran."

Cathy panicked at the sight of 'Byakuran'.

'Byakuran' had _completely white hair _that was sticking out at the sides, so that it looked like he had just climbed out of bed. His bangs were very messy, and Cathy wasn't sure how to explain it. He had light, violet eyes which went very well with his creamy complex, and there was also a purple tattoo under his left eye. He was wearing a black white shirt that had white pinstripes and a white collar. He was wearing a black neck tie and a white jacket vest over his shirt, buttons done. His white suit pants were accompanied by a black leather belt.

On his desk were a white laptop and a bag of…marshmallows…

But what surprised Cathy the most was that he looked _young_. _Very _young. And very handsome.

He looked like he was in his twenties(about 24?) and—although she tried hard to deny this—he looked even prettier than her boyfriend. Cathy had never seen somebody so handsome in her life. Except…

Except maybe her brother.

And so she panicked.

'_OMFG, WTF?!'_ Cathy thought. _'No! Cathy! Calm down! Do not panic! DO NOT PANIC!'_

But he looked too young to be the 'founder' of this company…

'_Don't panic Cathy! That's none of your business!'_

Cathy closed her eyes and took in deep breaths.

Byakuran chuckled.

Cathy's eyes flew open.

"I'm sorry…" Byakuran said, still chuckling. "It's just that, you're trying so hard not to panic, Cathy-chan, and it's just.." Byakuran laughed. "Ahem, ah. Is anything wrong, Cathy-chan?" Byakuran asked, smirking.

"N..no… It's just that…you look…"

"Too young to be the 'founder' of this company?" Byakuran chortled.

Cathy looked stunned.

"Yes, yes… I _do_ look too young for a man who has accomplished so much, don't I?" Byakuran asked.

Cathy had no idea of what he was talking about, but she nodded anyway.

"Yes… Yes, so much…" Byakuran murmured.

The way he said it, and the mysterious look he had on his face made Cathy feel numb with fear, but soon his expressions cleared, and the young man turned cheerful again.

"To say the truth, I didn't found this company." Byakuran chuckled. "I bought it from the previous owner, the founder's son." Then he suddenly lowered his voice, and beckoned Cathy to come closer.

When Cathy did, so nervously so, he whispered,

"But that's a secret between you and me!" and winked at her.

Cathy, blushing at his action, looked quite flustered.

Byakuran chuckled.

"My, my! You _do _look so similar to Matt-chan, don't you?"

Cathy's brown eyes widened.

"…You know my brother?"

"Of course! He worked here too, didn't he?"

"That's not what I meant."

Byakuran raised his eyebrows at her sudden change of tone.

"…Then what _is_ it that you mean, Cathy-chan?" he asked in a tone that made you shudder, a slow, _dangerous_ smile spreading on his lips.

Cathy's head snapped up as if she'd woken up from a trance.

"I..I mean…" Cathy held her head as if she was dizzy. "I… What did I say..?"

The mysterious smile on Byakuran's lips widened.

"…I'm sorry Cathy-chan."

"…Huh?" Cathy raised her head at the confusing words Byakuran had just said.

When she did, her blood turned cold.

Byakuran.

He was staring at her.

Looking at her with the scariest expression she's ever seen.

He was smiling.

_Smiling,_ but it was not a genuine smile.

He looked…happy…about something… But Cathy had a feeling that..that that 'something'…was something bad. Very, bad.

Byakuran's eyes were smiling too, but they also seemed cold and…menacing.

Cathy had never seen anything like that.

He looked as if…

As if he was going to kill someone… _Torture _someone…

_And he was feeling satisfied about it._

Cathy somehow knew…that that 'someone' was going to be somebody no other than _her._

Byakuran laughed.

A slow, cold, happy laugh.

"I'm sorry, Cathy. You will have to disappear from this world for me."

"You..you mean I..I'm fired…r-right..?" Cathy said, although she knew that that was not it.

Byakuran was still smiling at her.

He took a few moments before answering, when he finally opened his mouth.

"I think you know _exactly _what I'm talking about, Cathy-chan…" he whispered.

As he said those words, he slid his hand into his vest pocket, and pulled out a gleaming, silver gun, and cocked it.

"Goodbye, Cathy-chan…" he said as he aimed Cathy's eye.

And before Cathy could react, he took his shot.

_Click._

Cathy's body flew backwards, as she hit the ground.

The gun hadn't gone off with a 'bang', but an odd 'click'.

Was this the reason why she didn't feel any pain?

No pain. Only dizziness.

Cathy's head was ringing, ringing loudly.

There was no pain in her eye, but the dizziness inside her head was enough to cause pain.

She couldn't see…

Everything looked fuzzy.

Everything looked like a swirl of colors.

Everything…

Everything turned pitch black.

Suddenly,

_Suddenly,_

Just like that, she _disappeared._

And in that world, 'Cathy Heather' was no more an existence.

Robert's body suddenly jerked.

Surprised, he looked down at his body.

Only after a few seconds, did realization hit him.

Cathy had not made it.

She hadn't lasted long.

The poor man hung his head in sadness as another thought occurred to him.

_What was he going to tell Luke?_

"…Ahh." Byakuran chuckled as he looked at the spot where the girl had laid just a few seconds ago.

He set down his gun on his desk, and grabbed a white marshmallow out of the bag.

He looked at the marshmallow as he squeezed it a few times.

"Don't worry Cathy-chan… We'll see each other soon." He turned his chair to face the glass window behind him. "We'll see each other soon in another world… So don't worry… _Nagi-chan._"

The leader of the Millefiore Familigia then popped the marshmallow into his mouth as he laughed quietly to himself.

Nagi…

Nagi…

…

_..Nagi…_

* * *

**A/N:**** Yeah! Finally finished! Rawr :D I loveeee you guys! Thankyou and thankyou again for reading this stuff lol **

**Please take note that NOTHING would make me happier than a little bit of REVIEWS! They always help me cheer up X)**

**Meh, I take critics too if it helps :) You can also type out what you think of this.**

**But also know that swearing is totally not welcome, and reviews telling me about how bad this is, is so not included as a 'critic'. Criticism is a form of art, ppl. Not sth that tells how bad my story is.**

**Anyways, xoxo, love ya'lls :'( Major sniff.**

**-Vimn**


End file.
